


Matt Haag: The Unsung Hero of Episode Three

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: Everyone appreciates Joey's efforts to save Justine, but what abut the unsung hero of the group, Matt Haag?
Relationships: Matt Haag & Justine Ezarik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Matt Haag: The Unsung Hero of Episode Three

You guys all remember episode 3 of season 1, right? The moment where everyone realises that one of them will be buried alive by the others. It's no secret that GloZell and Timothy we're heavily conspiring to put Justine into the coffin. And that Joe was the only one who stood up for her when they had to bury her.

Well when the group separates, we get one group which is led by Timothy. It consists of GloZell, Eva, Oli, Sierra and Lele. And another group which is led by Joey that consists of Joey, Justine and …..Matt?

That's right, the seasons most hated character is the ONLY ONE to defend Justine. Even though he was blaming Justine for everything at the start and later even confessed to Eva and Sierra that he didn't trust her. Not only this but his closest friend, Timothy, is even the leader of the anti-Justine group.

However, when Matt and Justine are walking in the back, looking for the key, Matt suddenly has a change of heart and sides with Justine, why would he do this?

Since Matt's the Scrappy of the show some Lele fans like to believe that Matt was trying to get Joey and Justine to switch their votes so that he could kill Lele, but there's a better explanation as to why Matt decided to join Justine's side.

Matt was dating Justine's sister(believe her name was Jenna?) at the time and they got along very well at the time of filming. He probably figured out that Justine was just panicking and hadn't killed Andrea on purpose. He must've felt horrible knowing that someone he considered a sister was in danger. Not only this but he and Joey were also pretty tight as shown in episode 4. He therefor bravely decided to stand up to what he thought could be 7 people. During the burying of Justine you can see Matt turns around and can't look at everything going down(it's a freeze-frame bonus but it's there) and he is the only one not to bury her, since Joey got threatened by Tim. He later takes just as much responsibility as everyone else and starts episode 4 still mourning a close friend, however, it's quickly glossed over and many fans dismiss it as Matt being a jerk when he mentions all the people they've killed and how he'd just buried Justine alive.

I think Matt doesn't get enough credit for all his bravery and the short breakdown he had afterwards, I'm sure this contributed heavily to the later breakdown he had with Sierra, since he once again quickly put all the blame on himself(rightfully so, though).


End file.
